When people suffer from some types of heart arrhythmias, the result may be that blood flow to various parts of the body is reduced. Some arrhythmias may even result in a Sudden Cardiac Arrest (SCA). SCA can lead to death very quickly, e.g. within 10 minutes, unless treated in the interim.
Some people have an increased risk of SCA. People at a higher risk include individuals who have had a heart attack, or a prior SCA episode. A frequent recommendation is for these people to receive an Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator (“ICD”). The ICD is surgically implanted in the chest, and continuously monitors the person's electrocardiogram (“ECG”). If certain types of heart arrhythmias are detected, then the ICD delivers an electric shock through the heart.
After being identified as having an increased risk of an SCA, and before receiving an ICD, these people are sometimes given a wearable cardiac defibrillator (“WCD”) system. A WCD system typically includes a harness, vest, or other garment that the patient is to wear. The WCD system includes a defibrillator and electrodes, coupled to the harness, vest, or other garment. When the patient wears the WCD system, the external electrodes may then make good electrical contact with the patient's skin, and therefore can help determine the patient's ECG. If a shockable heart arrhythmia is detected, then the defibrillator delivers the appropriate electric shock through the patient's body, and thus through the heart.
It is sometimes emotionally challenging to wear a WCD system. If others become aware of the WCD system, it draws unwanted attention to the patient. Others may become aware of it from how it protrudes from the patient's clothes. Even when not, some prior art WCD systems have a custom action unit with a user interface, through which a patient is expected to interact with the WCD system. The attention can be coupled with curiosity, since a WCD system is a rather unusual device. The attention can be embarrassing enough to the point where a patient might actually forego wearing their WCD system, thus diminishing compliance.